All Things Gold and Silver
by PreuBen
Summary: A trainer's journey is supposed to help them grow, help them created friends and bonds they will cherish for the rest of their lives. That was what was told to Gold and Peridot as they grew, yet why hadn't anyone explained to them the dark side of a trainer's journey? - Nuzlocke Challenge - Dhoublelocke - Silver/OC


**Game: Pokemon – HeartGold & Pokemon - SoulSilver**

**Song: Tumblr Playlist (Nuzlocke Tumblr page is linked on Profile)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Pokemon belongs to its rightful owners, not me!**

**A/N: My friend Vivi and I decided we wanted to do a Doublelocke, so here we are. We'll be playing together and I'll be writing what we've done as we go along, so chapters will be updated as soon as our games have saved. We want to keep everything fresh and not forget a single thing. **

**Rules : **

** 1.) If Pokemon faints it is to be immediately released or stored in a box titled 'Grave' permanently and cannot be withdrawn ever again. (The Pokemon is dead)**

**2.) All captured Pokemon MUST be nicknamed**

**3.) Can only catch first Pokemon seen on Route/City/Cave/Ocean/ Etc….**

**- Do NOT catch duplicates**

**- If duplicate is your 'First encounter' you have two more chances to find something new before moving on.**

**- If you have a Pokemon from a certain Evolution line and find another within that Evolution line (Ex: Caterpie – Metapod – Butterfree) it is to be treated as a duplicate and CANNOT be captured.**

**- Pokemon that have already been captured by other player cannot be captured. (Ex. If I capture a Rattata, Vivi can never capture a Rattata or a Raticate.)**

**4.) No Legendaries**

**5.) Capture rules are briefly ignored if a Shiny is encountered.**

**6.) Gift Pokemon / In-game Trade Pokemon are allowed and not counted as route (Gift Pokemon are the only Pokemon that can bypass the same Pokemon/Trainer dupe rule)**

* * *

"Wake up!" A frantic voice cried out with a hint of annoyance laced in there. Bright green eyes were narrowed before their owner released an irritated sigh. She had been trying to wake up the boy that slept in the bed before her for fifteen minutes now. "Gold! Wake up!"

A young raven haired child perked as she poked her head into the room, curious as to why someone was yelling so early in the morning. She wasn't surprised when her gaze landed on the older girl known as Peridot; she was her older brother's friend and the one that kept him in check.

"I said wake up for crying out loud!" Peridot finally cried out before she roughly yanked the boy from his bed. She could feel small hints of regret as Gold gave a cry of pain once he landed, though that guilt quickly vanished as her gaze caught the clock. "Gold we're late! Why is it every other day of the week you're up at 6 n' the morning banging down my door, but the one day you need to wake up early! You decide to sleep in!

"C'mon Peridot, it's too early." A raven-haired lad spoke as he tried pulling the blanket tight around him once more; wrapping himself in a blanket cocoon, not caring that he was lying on the floor. The action only caused Peridot to give a cry of annoyance before trying to remove him from the blanket. "Just go home and let me sleep!"

"Funny! That's the same thing I tell you every morning!" Peridot gave a cry of joy as she finally pulled the blanket off and came face to face with the raven-haired boy who could only pout in return. "Now get dressed, we're already late."

"Late for what?" Gold sighed as he rubbed the back of his head and released a very loud yawn.

"Oh I don't know, Gold." Peridot spoke as she rolled her eyes before narrowing them into a stern glare. "We aren't supposed to be getting our starter Pokemon today and setting off on our journey."

Those words quickly brought the boy out of his sleepy haze as panic began showing on his features. Peridot only had time to blink before she found herself along with Gold's younger sister Opal being shoved out of hi room. A quick 'I'll be ready in a sec' was all that was heard before the door was slammed behind them.

"….Want breakfast?" Opal questioned before smiling brightly at the older girl she had come to admire dearly.

Peridot turned her attention towards the younger girl confused in her eyes. It took a few moments before she released a soft 'sure'. Her answer only caused Opal to beam even brighter before taking the older girl's hand into her own.

**~ X ~**

"Which starter do you plan on getting?" Gold questioned as the pair made their way towards Elm's laboratory. Houses in New Bark were quite a distance away from one another, so it wasn't new to the pair that they would probably be walking a good ten minutes before they got close. "I want Totodile, a tough Pokemon for an equally tough trainer."

Peridot didn't miss the smug smirk that graced Gold's lips, so she didn't mind wiping it right off his face.

"Totodile may be a strong Pokemon, but with a clueless trainer guiding it…" Peridot trailed off as she tried to keep herself from laughing at the enraged look Gold was giving her. It was so easy to ruffle the boy's feathers.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"I want Cyndaquil." Peridot answered avoiding Gold second question, and that caused the boy to pause as he was completely thrown off for a moment. Though Peridot didn't miss the gleam in Gold's eyes as he began processing what she had said.

"Cyndaquil huh? You know that means I'll have a type advantage over you, right?" Peridot sighed as she watched a large grin break out across Gold's face. She tried ignoring him as he began rambling on about his 'type advantage'. He was so focused on his rambling that he didn't notice they had already arrived at the Laboratory's front door, and that Peridot didn't hold the door for him.

_**SMACK**_

"Agh! Where did this door come from?!"

Peridot would have broken out in a fit of laughter if not for the shocking scene before her. The normally neat and tidy (Bordering on extreme OCD) laboratory was complete and utter chaos. Papers were scattered all over, glass shards covered the floor, tables and desks were overturned, and Lab assistants were busying chasing around loose Pokemon or tending to Pokemon that seemed to have been cut by the broken glass.

"Is that you Officer Je-" Rounding the corner was a middle aged man, that in this moment looked completely worn out. His eyes only seemed to lower even more in tiredness as he saw who had walked into his lab. "Gold, Peridot, I was expecting you two earlier." Elm spoke before looking passed the teens and out the open door. It was easy to tell he was looking to see if the Officer stationed in Cherrygrove had arrived yet.

"Professor, what happened here?" Gold questioned as his own eyes peered around the chaos that had taken home in the once organized laboratory.

"We had a criminal break into the lab last night and kidnap one of the starter Pokemon I had set out for you two. Their breaking in and searching has caused this giant mess." Elm answered as he rubbed the back of his head, panic clearly showing in his very tired eyes. He knew he was concerned about the safety of the kidnapped Pokemon.

"O-One of the Pokemon? Professor please don't tell me it was Totodile?!" Gold cried out in pain as he was quickly punched in the back of the head.

"Gold! A Pokemon was just stolen!" Peridot seethed and Gold could only look back with a small fear in his eyes.

"P-Peridot! That hurt…" The lad mumbled as small tears of pain formed in the corners of his eyes. Rubbing the back of his head, Gold couldn't help but think Peridot had the punch of a fighting type.

"Ahem." Elm coughed causing both young adults to turn their attention back to him. "Totodile was the Pokemon that was kidnapped." Gold's face immediately fell at the Professor's words. "I could have the two of you choose from the two remaining Pokemon, or you could wait to start your journey until the kidnapped Pokemon is returned safely to the lab."

Peridot twitched before sending her friend a questioning look as she tried not to show her inner panic. She had waited years for this day, to have it stalled weeks, months, years! She couldn't bare thinking about that.

"No Professor, we'll go ahead and take the last remaining Pokemon." Gold sighed slightly before the Professor nodded, leading the pair to a nearby table that was actually empty.

Reaching into his pocket, the Professor pulled out two small Poke'balls. Pressing the button on each, he released the Pokemon onto the table. Once the light had faded away, the two small Pokemon blinked their eyes repeatedly before staring at the two young trainers before them.

The first Pokemon was a small green Pokemon with a very large leaf set upon its head. Small darker green buds sprouted from its neck, creating what seemed to be a necklace.

The second Pokemon was a small dark green Pokemon with a tan underbelly. The Pokemon seemed cute and harmless, that was until it sneezed and large flames erupted from its backside.

"We have Chikorita and Cyndaquil left for you to choose from." The Professor spoke gesturing to each as he spoke their names.

Peridot's eyes widened in delight at the sight of the small fire-type. This was her dream starter and she was actually going to be able to start her journey with said Pokemon. She couldn't help but squeal in delight inside her mind.

"I'll take Cyndaquil!" Peridot felt herself blushed as she realized how excited that one line came out. Though neither the Professor nor Gold paid it much mind.

Cyndaquil stared at Peridot questioningly for a few moments before it finally began sinking in that this was his trainer, she had chosen him. And when it did sink in, he couldn't stop the joyful cry as he leaped into her arms. Peridot didn't waste any time hugging the Pokemon tightly.

"I guess that means you'll be coming with me Chikorita." Gold spoke with a large grin, trying hard to hide his disappointment. Even though he wasn't going to start his journey the way he had planned, at least he was starting it. Plus he had always heard great things about Chikorita from the few people that had chosen the grass-type.

"Do you two want to nickname your Pokemon?" Professor Elm questioned before turning to his desk to put into his computer the new owners of his Cyndaquil and Chikorita.

"Myrddin." Peridot spoke softly as she smiled brightly at the Cyndaquil. "Do you like the name Myrddin?" The Cyndaquil gave a happy reply which only caused Peridot to silently squeal even more. Her Pokemon was just the cutest.

"Uhhh…." Gold mumbled as he stared at his Pokemon with confusion. "Is Chikorita a boy or a girl, Professor?" Gold didn't pay any mind to the heated glare his Chikorita was sending him.

"Chikorita is a boy." Professor Elm answered never missing a beat in his typing.

"Hmmm, I guess I'll call you Conrad!" Chikorita could feel itself become even more annoyed. First his trainer couldn't tell his gender and now he was being given such a dumb name! "Isn't that a great name?! Conrad sounds like you can take on anything that challenges you!" Gold beamed before taking his Pokemon into his arms and holding him high into the air.

Chikorita could feel himself blushing as he shifted his gaze. Even though it was a rather dumb name, he couldn't be mad when his trainer looked so overjoyed naming him that.

"And there we have it; both Cyndaquil and Chikorita are now officially registered under your trainer licenses." Elm spoke before handing the pair their trainer licenses, watching with a small amount of joy as their faces lit up. He had known the two for nineteen years now, ever since they had come into this world. So he couldn't help but feel slightly saddened at the thought that they would soon be leaving. "I just have one request before you two begin on your journey."

"Hmm?" Both trainers questioned as they focused their attention solely on Professor Elm.

"A friend of mine, Mr. Pokemon sent me an e-mail yesterday. It seems he has something rather important to show me, but with this recent disaster I've had neither the time nor help to send to pick it up. Do you two mind picking it up for me and bringing it back?"

"Of course we don't mind." Peridot spoke with a gentle smile before turning to Gold "Do we?"

"Pfft no, we knows it could be some rare Pokemon we'll only get a chance to see once." Gold laughed before grinning at Elm. "So don't worry, we'll be sure to bring it back for ya."

* * *

**Peridot's Team:**

**Myrddin – Cyndaquil – Lv.5 – Male – Mild Nature – Quick to Flee – Blaze – New Bark Town**

**~ X ~**

**Gold's Team:**

**Conrad – Chikorita – Lv. 5 – Male – Hardy Nature – Impetuous and Silly – Overgrow – New Bark Town**


End file.
